


Mirror

by 27twinsister



Series: AroWriMo 2021 [6]
Category: Kamen Rider Decade
Genre: Aromantic Asexual Character, Dimension Travel, Gen, Headcanon, Neopronouns, neurodivergent character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29474802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27twinsister/pseuds/27twinsister
Summary: Tsukasa doesn't dwell in any world. He just stays for as long as he needs.The note contains my headcanons for Tsukasa and what the words mean.
Series: AroWriMo 2021 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137806
Kudos: 3
Collections: AroWriMo 2021





	Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Neurogender: Tsukasa’s gender is somehow linked to him being neurodivergent  
> Demiplatonic: Tsukasa is only able to experience platonic attraction to people he already has an emotional connection with  
> AroAce: Short for Aromantic Asexual  
> Aromantic: Tsukasa doesn’t experience romantic attraction  
> Asexual: Tsukasa doesn’t experience sexual attraction  
> Neurodivergent: Tsukasa is neurodivergent and his relationship with time and space is...complicated at best. He likes taking pictures so he can remember things better.  
> He/Xe/Ce: Pronouns! Tsukasa likes all of these sets, and usually uses them in different worlds (outside of the photo studio) since xe won’t be in the world long anyway. Plus, ce feels comfortable using them.

Tsukasa was...himself.  
He didn’t think he was impressive. Maybe he was because he was a Kamen Rider, but outside of that, he thought he was completely normal. He just had a hard time making friends. That’s just what happens when you travel to different worlds all the time.  
He preferred different pronouns sometimes. Maybe that made cer special. But still, ce didn’t really count that. Ce didn’t think of cerself as any different because of that.  
Xe avoided looking in mirrors, most of the time. It didn’t serve any purpose, especially when xe was busy figuring out the gist of the world xe was in. (Plus, xe didn’t like looking at xemself.)  
But when xe figured it out, when xe knew who xe was supposed to help in this world, xe would be able to interact with them, and adjust to be comfortable in this world. Knowing his purpose helped.  
He never got too invested in any individual world, knowing he would be going to a different one soon.  
But he became just close enough to the important people in any given world to get the gist of their situations.  
And then he would help.  
And how he handled the situation would reflect himself more than any mirror could.


End file.
